Player
Player (プレイヤー, Pureiyā) is the generic term used to refer gamers of MMORPG. Background Players are the gamers that use their game avatars to play in the virtual world from behind a console. For some unexplained reason, a number of players from YGGDRASIL have seemingly been transported to the New World at different periods in time. In the New World, the existence of players are only known to a select few ranging from one's descendants, countries to their adversaries. Even those who know the term "player" fail to understand the true meaning behind the name and its identity. The players from YGGDRASIL have embedded themselves in the New World throughout its history, inspiring legends and myths. Players are often regarded in the New World as not only legendary figures to people's view, but gods by other religious factions that were founded to worship them. While so, the players would sometimes play a major role in changing the New World's history through every so forth and then once a century. What those players brought with them are new magic, ideas, and items from YGGDRASIL to renovate the New World under their standard. They would commonly arrive in the scene of disastrous events like annihilation of the human race as the weakest race, and Demon Gods Unrest. Six hundred years ago, the Six Great Gods were the first players that introduced the system of Rank Magic, corrupting Wild Magic to become difficult in usage. What followed were the second group of players known as the Eight Greed Kings that led to the near annihilation of the Dragon Lords, leaving very few of them alive to this day such as the Platinum Dragon Lord. Two hundred years earlier prior to the present time, there were two players among the Thirteen Heroes, who even went on to become an inspiring role model for the next generation of new adventurers to follow after. It was due to the exploits of their tales of defeating the Evil Deities and saving the world from destruction. YGGDRASIL Since players can't create a second character in the game,they had to make the most of their one avatar. The average player would develop their characters through trial and error. The aim of most players was power, or to fully develop the abilities of a non-combat profession such as cooking or alchemy or the like. Better yet, it is part of a player's goal of creating a dream build. In YGGDRASIL, once players reached high levels, they could use a variety of spells and skills to conceal their entire party and infiltrate together. On the other hand, there were many websites with false information on YGGDRASIL spread by players, especially the ones where contributors could freely edit in their information. All this was because knowledge was power in YGGDRASIL. As a result, most players would not disclose what they had learned to the masses, whom they did not know or trust. Therefore, if one saw a piece of valuable, highly sought-after information, one could be sure that there was some kind of scheme behind it. Legacy Due to the inhuman power wielded by the players, the New World inhabitants believe them to be people, who have awaken godlike power from within themselves. Possessing the bodies and equipment of their avatar, players possess overwhelming powers and abilities that make them essentially walking natural disasters. In some instances, they were those like the Slane Theocracy, who worshiped them as gods or else the Six Great Gods precisely. Those that possessed the bloodline of a player were called Godkins, essentially regarded as demigods and their descendants, inheriting the genes from them. There is also one individual like Evileye, who regarded players as a special race in the New World. Furthermore, the players were the ones, who transformed human society into becoming a dominant race. They have also made the native inhabitants in the New World less reliant on using Wild Magic and more reliant towards Rank Magic instead as it was introduced by the Six Great Gods. The Eight Greed Kings are said to be one of the few besides the Six Great Gods, who increasingly spread the existence of Rank Magic further into the New World. A player's legacy left by them in the New World are their equipment and other items that became a center of everyday uses for many adventurers. These ancient relics like the Nameless Book of Spells for example is said to be worth a country alone. Known Players in the New World * Six Great Gods (600 years ago) * Eight Greed Kings (500 years ago) * One Killed by the Deep Darkness Dragon Lord (300 years ago) * Two of the Thirteen Heroes (200 years ago) * Minotaur Sage (200 years ago) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Present-) Trivia * It seems that the Slane Theocracy holds a monopoly on the legacies left by the past players and their ancient relics. * Players were responsible for introducing many magical advances and real world items like the katana to the New World. * Noticeably, Ainz has taken into clear consideration that players had already arrived to the New World centuries ago before he did. * It has been confirmed by Ainz that even in the New World, one can not pass level 100 once it has been reached. * The player term 'leveling up' has been distorted to 'lair-bellup' by the warriors of the New World. Gallery Category:Terminology